Borescopes and video scopes for inspecting visually obscured locations are typically tailored for particular applications. For instance, some borescopes have been tailored for use by plumbers to inspect pipes and drains. Likewise, other types of borescopes have been tailored for use by mechanics to inspect interior compartments of machinery being repaired. Special features and functions associated with these applications have driven up the cost for these types of devices. Absent from the marketplace is a simplified, inexpensive and yet versatile inspection device which may be marketed to the general public. functions associated with these applications have driven up the cost for these types of devices. Absent from the marketplace is a simplified, inexpensive and yet versatile inspection device which may be marketed to the general public.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.